Fire
by ginas21
Summary: ‘El fuego del verdadero amor perdura por toda la eternidad’ ¿Sera verdad? Mulder toma una mala decisión que cambia la vida de ambos...
1. Frente a Frente

**!Feliz año nuevo a todos! Lo prometido es deuda...aqui el primer capitulo del Fic de X files. Espero que les guste...**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**2 años antes…**_

_-Señora Scully firme aquí… -le pidió amablemente el juez _

_Su mano temblaba, después de plasmar su nombre en aquellos papeles ya no había vuelta atrás. Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida._

_-Ahora usted señor Mulder – dijo después de tomar la pluma de la mano de Scully – Su turno_

_Dudo un momento antes de firmar. A pesar de que aquello había sido su idea, ahora no sabía si era lo que en verdad deseaba._

_-Termina ya de firmar Mulder – le apresuro Scully con voz fría _

_Se apresuro a firmar los papeles bajo la mirada fría de ahora su ex - esposa…Dana Scully_

_-Bueno – hablo el juez – De ahora en adelante vuelven a ser libres_

_Aquello retumbo en los oídos de Scully. Era libre, libre en contra de su voluntad…Aun no podía creer que ellos ya no eran nada, después de tantos años de luchar por aquel 'amor puro' ahora no eran nada. Ni siquiera amigos, ni siquiera conocidos…Nada._

_-Pues… - rompió el hielo una vez afuera- Buena suerte Scully_

_Deseo todo en aquel momento…golpearlo, matarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle el amor. Pero opto por sacar su arma más poderosa…La indiferencia_

_-Suerte Mulder _

_Paraqué negarlo; esperaba otra cosa, una mirada de odio al menos…pero nada, en cambio el vacio de sus ojos le produjo un frio intenso a pesar de estar en pleno verano. Ahora que veía como se marchaba su corazón se encogió, ella era la mujer de su vida, aquella que le invitaba a seguir día a día, la que llenaba de paz su tormentosa existencia…su piedra de toque. _

_-Adiós… -susurro _

_[There's nothing good about goodbye…  
I could swear I saw you cry…]_

* * *

**ACTUALIDAD**

**Abril 2009**

**FBI...**

-Él es el doctor Ethan Bennet, unos de los cirujanos plásticos más populares del país – dijo el agente a cargo, al momento de mostrar la fotografía – Y será a quien tendrán que vigilar en la entrega de reconocimientos en medicina

-¿Vigilar? – pregunto uno de los agentes

-Como verán en el informe que les entregue al entrar, el Dr. Bennet ha estado recibiendo amenazas estas últimas dos semanas

-¿Qué tipo de amenazas? –pregunto otro

-En contra de su vida y la de su novia – explico – Formaran equipos de tres, los cuales se distribuirán de manera estratégica, en el estacionamiento, en la recepción, y en los edificios cercanos. Quiero cada área cubierta, no quiero ningún error. Pueden marcharse…

-Agente Mulder – le llamo

-Dígame señor

-Lo quiero en la recepción – le ordeno

-Si señor

'_Genial'_ pensó. No solo aquella investigación pintaba ser lo más aburrida, ahora tendría que formar parte del equipo más importante, el cuidar de cerca al mentado 'doctor _y a su noviecita_' quien de seguro debía ser un mujer sin cerebro que solo busca obtener un poco de fama y disfrutar de millones.

-Patético – susurro al entrar al elevador

El sol brillaba con tanta fuerza que lo obligo a ponerse sus gafas, odiaba los días bonitos…le recordaban a ella _¿Cuánto tiempo va?_ se pregunto, exactamente 2 años con tres meses, recordó. Y aun en días oscuros y fríos acostumbraba a ponerse su anillo de bodas, tal como lo hacía cuando ella estaba a su lado. Antes de que todo acabara…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**2 años antes…**_

_-Es lo mejor Scully – repitió por tercera vez_

_-¿Lo mejor? – pregunto aun sin entender - ¿No se supone que una decisión de pareja se toma entre dos?_

_-No lo hagas mas difícil –dijo bajando la mirada – Es lo mejor_

_-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? – pregunto intentando guardar la calma_

_-Para ambos… -sentencio _

_Aquella mujer pelirroja de carácter fuerte y energético, no lograba entender lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Preguntas golpeaban su cabeza ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué me perdí? Sus manos temblaban mientras abotonaba su blusa._

_-¿Y esperaste a que hiciéramos el amor para decirlo?_

_¿Qué diablos pasaba con su vocabulario? Si algo la caracterizaba era su amplio repertorio de palabras, con las cuales formaba fabulosas frases, pero aquella característica parecía haberla abandonado, dejando solo la habilidad de formular preguntas que tal vez no tenían ningún sentido en aquella conversación._

_-Perdón _

_-¿Eso es todo? – continuaba - ¿Esa es tu excusa?_

_-Quiero lo mejor para ti – se excuso_

_Una sonrisa irónica se formo en su rostro, mientras que en su estomago, sus entrañas se retorcían una y otra vez._

_-Ajá – suspiro – Es una excusa perfecta – dijo al terminar de ponerse sus jeans – Sera lo que tú quieras Mulder_

_El silencio llego a escena, inundando cada rincón de la habitación. Sus corazones ahora eran blanco y negro, su sangre ya no era más la lava ardiente que recorría cada vena, cada vaso capilar, llegando por fin al corazón por medio de la arteria, quemándolo, ahora…solo era liquido rojo frío, tan frio como las aguas del océano Ártico. Dolía incluso respirar._

_-Scully…_

_-No Mulder – lo detuvo – Déjalo…_

_Verla así, apurada poniéndose las botas, intentando guardar las lágrimas para después. Lo hacía sentirse el hombre más miserable sobre la tierra ¿Pero acaso no siempre fue egoísta? ¿El imbécil más grande del mundo? Eso era, ahora solo le hacía honor al adjetivo._

_-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto al verla caminar _

_-A un hotel_

_-La carretera es peligrosa, anoche nevó –dijo de pie, mientras se ponía sus bóxers_

_Tuvo la intención de gritarle '¿Y a ti que más te da?' pero se contuvo, en cambio bajo la mirada mientras sonreía con ironía._

_-No te preocupes por mi – tomo su abrigo – Estaré bien…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bajo la cabeza al recordar aquello. Esa noche fue cuando decidió alejarla de su vida, cuando todo se volvió oscuro, cuando ambos dejaron de ser ellos y se convirtieron en enemigos en silencio. Esa noche pidió el divorcio. Después de aquello vino el periodo de firmar papeles, de juntas con abogados, de reclamos, de llanto…hasta que al final un juez dijo que ya no había nada que los uniera. Fue entonces cuando se asusto. Ahora estaría solo, no habría quien lo esperara en casa, ni besos en las madrugadas, ni caricias al amanecer…solo soledad como en un principio.

'_Dana'_ recordó. No sabía nada de ella desde aquella tarde en que firmaron el acta de divorcio. Ignoraba si vivía aun en Washington o en alguna otra ciudad, si se encontraba casada de nuevo, si era feliz o igual de infeliz que él. Nada.

-¡Hey Mulder!

-¿Qué ocurre Matt? – pregunto sin ganas

-Estas con nosotros dentro – le informo

-Sí, me lo imaginaba

-No te veo animado – comento

-¿Cuidar a un doctor? ¿Debo estar emocionado por eso?

-Pues…

-Y a demás es cirujano plástico, por favor…deberían matarlo – concluyo

-Oh ¿no me digas que odias a los encargados de hacer más bonito al mundo?

-Odio a los que se encargan de fabricar mujeres de plástico. Es patético

-Pues ya quisiera yo ganar lo que gana él por fabricarlas, además súmale que a diario se deleita la pupila…

-Por favor – dijo rodando los ojos – Tienes un mal concepto del mundo amigo

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto

-¡Lejos de aquí! – grito alejándose

-El mismo extraño de siempre… - susurro Matt

* * *

-Hola, soy la Dra. Adams – se presento

-¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo? – pregunto la madre angustiada

-Su hijo esta delicado, aun no recobra la conciencia. En unos momentos le haremos una resonancia, necesito que firmen la autorización

Entrego los papeles necesarios y la pluma, su corazón se encogió al ver como la mano de la mujer temblaba, mientras que una de sus lágrimas mojaba el papel.

-Gracias – dijo antes de girarse

-Doctora – le llamo – Dígame que mi hijo estará bien

-Haremos todo lo necesario para devolverle a su hijo – sonrió

Esa era prácticamente la parte más difícil de su trabajo, el acercarse a los familiares e informar la gravedad de sus seres queridos. Lo demás era pura pasión, pero nada comparado a disparar un arma como lo hacía en el antaño. La adrenalina producida por la sensación del estruendo generado por el arma era muy diferente a la adrenalina producida por los ruidos procedentes una maquina que indicaba como un ser perdía la vida. No es que extrañara disparar, ni perseguir algo a las altas horas de la noche en pleno invierno, más bien extrañaba la compañía que tenía en aquellos días. Aquellas bromas sin sentido que producían una carcajada pura, aquella llamada a las 3 de la mañana para decirle que debía vestirse en menos de 5 minutos. O mejor aún, aquellos días en los que debía salvarle el trasero a cierta personita en alguna junta. Pero todo eso era pasado. Así como también la vida después del FBI, pero a esa etapa prefería catalogarla como un sueño…un sueño fugaz que duro tan poco, comparado con el tiempo que esperaron para dar el gran paso. Si bien recordaba, el recuerdo más preciado de aquellos días, se encontraba guardado junto con un puño de fotografías en una de las tantas cajas en su garaje. Es ahí donde deberían estar también cada una de sus memorias, pero aun no podía desprenderse de ellas. Le era imposible olvidar esa peculiar forma de ser recibida en la que antes era su casa…A veces una suculenta cena, obvio que era comida comprada, pero eso nunca le importo. Otras un hombre a medio vestir, incluso un susto para después ser compensado con miles de caricias, en fin, infinidad de sorpresas.

Ahora todo era diferente, la entrada a su casa era una inmensa oscuridad, ninguna sorpresa aguardaba.

-¿Saldrás a cenar esta noche?

-Me toca guardia – dijo al momento de sobar su cuello – Aparte no me apetece salir

-¿Pero cómo? – pregunto sorprendida Alice – Me extraña, amas salir de noche, y aun mas cenar en los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad

-Haces que me vea materialista con lo que acabas de decir – frunció el ceño – Y sabes que no lo soy

-Lo sé, pero amas la buena vida

-Todos, no solo yo Alice ¿No me digas que no te encanta sobregirar tu cuenta de banco? – sonrió con malicia

-No lo niego. Pero yo no gozo de la misma libertad que tú

La miro sin comprender media palabra de lo antes dicho. Aquella mujer alta y rubia, era ambiciosa pero de buen corazón, acostumbraba a pasar noches y noches en los mismo restaurantes, esperando a encontrar al hombre rico que no solo la amara, sino que la sacara de la miseria en la cual ella insistía que vivía. Pero ante los ojos de Dana, Alice tenía todo, un padre que lucho a más no poder para que su única hija mujer pudiera estudiar medicina, una madre que limpiaba sus lagrimas cada vez que volvía a casa decepcionada al no encontrar a su alma gemela; miles de admiradores, pero ninguno que llenara su closet de costosos vestidos.

-Tienes un novio rico, que complace cada uno de tus caprichos – explico – Tu sí que puedes sobregirar tu cuenta y al día siguiente la cuenta esta saldada

-Sabes que no es así – enfatizo – No me gusta depender de nadie, no hay nada como ganarse lo que uno compra. Yo no sé por qué insistes tanto en encontrar a un hombre rico

-Para darme lujos Sarah

-Igual puedes dártelos – sonrió

-No me entiendes – resoplo – Tu ya tienes todo

Cada vez que alguien le repetía _'lo tienes todo'_ se formaba una sonrisa, no sabía por qué, pero era inevitable. En ese momento era cuando el pasado gritaba a todo pulmón _'¡no es verdad, no lo tienes!_' y una nube de tristeza se instalaba en sus ojos azules. En realidad no tenía nada, había perdido prácticamente todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su hijo, su esposo, la vida que siempre había soñado.

-Eso no es verdad Alice – suspiro- Debo ir con el pequeño Mathew – cambio de tema

-Tú siempre al pendiente de todo – sonrió

-Ya sabes – dijo antes de salir

Esa era siempre la salida más rápida para huir del pasado, el ir hacer lo que mejor sabia, atender a los pacientes y dejar de martirizarse con recuerdos.

* * *

Odiaba tener que caminar por el parque y tener que ver como las parejas se amaban, se decían frases cursis, mientras él se hundía cada vez más en la miseria de su soledad. Pero no hubo otra opción ese día, debía comer en un lugar cerca y volver en dos horas. Volver para recibir órdenes y escuchar el plan que habían diseñado supuestamente los mejores agentes… ¡Patrañas! Odiaba recibir órdenes, era por eso que en el antaño jamás las siguió, pero esta vez era diferente; se lo habían advertido a la hora de volver _'O acata las órdenes y sigue al pie de la letra cada uno de los protocolos de la agencia o se va' _

-Disculpe señor – se disculpo un pequeño al chocar

-¡¿Qué no te fijas por dónde vas?! – exclamo enojado

-Lo siento señor – contesto el niño asustado

¡¿Pero qué diablos pasaba con él?! No tenía ningún derecho a descargar su frustración con un pequeño que solo choco al no saber controlar sus patines aun.

-Yo…siento haberte gritado – se disculpo

Aquel niño de ojos azules solo atino a asentir y a sonreír, prácticamente estaba temblando. Cuando se alejo, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaría William, si sería feliz, si lo amaban, si se parecía a Dana o a él. Otra vez ese nombre, era la segunda vez que acudía a su mente como la suave brisa que corría. Le enojaba recordarlos juntos, porque muy en el fondo sentía rencor por Scully. Ella había dado en adopción a su hijo sin siquiera pedir o tomar en cuenta su opinión ¡Eso no había sido justo! Él amaba a su hijo, deseaba verlo crecer, enseñarle a jugar baseball, contarle cuentos a la hora de dormir. Pero no, se lo entrego a extraños, extraños que quizá no lo amen como él lo amaría.

A pesar de esa lucha en su interior, sabía que era injusto, no tenía siquiera el derecho de reclamar algo. Él la había dejado a la deriva con William, sin importar que ellos corrieran el mismo o incluso más peligro que su persona. En cambio, él seguía buscando su ansiada verdad, aquella verdad que al conocerla no cambio nada, sino que hizo de su vida aun más miserable de lo que era antes. Una vez más la vida le demostró que su búsqueda arrasaba con todo lo que amaba. Esa vez fue su hijo.

* * *

**Washington Hospital Center...**

-¿Qué dice la doctora más hermosa del hospital? – saludo Ethan

-¿Es una regla eso de los cumplidos? – sonrío al girarse

-Una regla no, pero si una necesidad. Así como la necesidad de…

-Ni lo digas – le corto - ¿Qué dirán los presentes?

-Ellos están acostumbrados a hacer oídos sordos ¿Verdad chicos? – pregunto a los enfermeros que se encontraban en la habitación

-Somos expertos – dijo uno de ellos

-¡Oh! – exclamo Dana

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Ethan antes de besarla

-Mmm bien, aunque un poco preocupada – dijo girándose a ver al pequeño que yacía en la cama inconsciente

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Se cayó de un techo, ha estado inconsciente desde que lo trajeron. La tomografía indica un trauma

-Iré a llevar la muestra de sangre al laboratorio – dijo uno de los enfermeros

-Asegúrate que revisen las transaminasas. No sé porque creo que se daño su hígado

-Sí doctora

-Julio… ¿Podrías ir a ver como se encuentran sus padres?

-Claro

-Sarah no te preocupes, lo salvaras – dijo rodeándola por la cintura

-Ethan es tan pequeño, le falta tanto para vivir. La vida es injusta – comento con melancolía

-La vida es como es, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarla. Deja ya de atormentarte, te he dicho que lo salvaras como lo has hecho con otros – sonrió

-Si vieras la cara de su madre cuando le informe de su estado…fue triste

-He pensado que serias una gran madre – comento apretándola mas

¡No digas eso! Pensó. Ella no sería madre de nuevo, esa era la manera en que se castigaba, no podía imaginarse con una vida dentro de nuevo. Ese regalo era para personas buenas. No para Dana Scully

-¿Qué tal tú? ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto

-Vaya, cambio de tema. No sé porque lo haces cada vez que sale el tema de la maternidad

-Ethan ya lo hemos hablado…- se quejo deshaciendo el abrazo –Sabes lo que pienso…

- Esta bien Sarah – suspiro - ¿A dónde iremos esta noche?

-Esta noche no puedo, me toca guardia – dijo mientras revisaba una vez más los signos del pequeño

-¿Otra vez? – pregunto – Desde anoche estas aquí – sonó preocupado- Necesitas dormir

-Estoy bien Ethan. Dormí un par de horas en la tarde – intento tranquilizarlo

-No sé si creerte. Tu rostro dice otra cosa

-Mis rostro esta igual que siempre, deja ya de preocuparte por algo que no tiene importancia. Tú también eres doctor y…

-Sí, pero a ninguno de mis pacientes se les ocurre tener una cirugía a mitad de la noche

-Tus pacientes son personas que luchan contra el tiempo…

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los cirujanos plásticos? – pregunto sonriendo

-No, en contra de ustedes no, pero se me hace ilógico que el ser humano no acepte que los años pasen y que deje huellas en el rostro

-Esas huellas a veces no son estéticas – replico

-Entonces deberás hacerme una cirugía en algunos años – sonrió

-No, tú eres bella. Deseo ver como el tiempo pasa en tu rostro, quiero ver como cada día te conviertes en una mujer más madura

-Supongo que ese fue un cumplido

-Supones bien – sonrió - ¿Pero si me acompañaras mañana en la entrega de reconocimientos verdad? – pregunto cambiando de tema

-Eso no lo dudes, no podría perderme tu cara de alegría al recibir el reconocimiento al mejor cirujano plástico del año – sonrío acercándose a él – Estaré muy orgullosa – lo besó

-Por cierto los del FBI estarán ahí – le anuncio

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, por nuestra seguridad – dijo son importancia – Me voy…Te amo – la beso

'_FBI'_ esas tres letras retumbaban en su cabeza. No era posible que de nuevo estuviera en contacto con esa gente. Intento tranquilizarse, total, su único miedo era toparse con Mulder, pero las posibilidades eran una en un millón. Prácticamente cada año cientos de alumnos de graduaban de Quántico y era a ellos a los primeros que mandaban a misiones ridículas. No es que no creyera que las llamadas amenazantes que tanto Ethan como ella han estado recibiendo eran importantes pero sabía que Mulder jamás estaría dispuesto a investigar algo así, lo conocía demasiado bien. Él siempre aspiraba a más, a cosas sumamente extraordinarias incluso hasta sanguinarias.

* * *

-¿Mulder que hace aquí? – pregunto una voz conocida

-Señor – saludo al girarse - ¿Cómo esta?

-Todo bien ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto moviendo una de las sillas

-Claro. Nada como comer en un lugar cálido, en un día pesado – comento

-Me entere que trabajara con el Agente Cliff

-Nada interesante – dijo sin importancia

-Supongo que nada lo es después de los expedientes X – le dijo mientras hacía señas a una de las meseras

-Proteger a un cirujano plástico junto con su novia, no tiene nada de interesante

-¿Desea algo señor? – pregunto la mesera al llegar a la mesa

-Sí, me trae milanesas de pollo por favor – le indico Skinner

-¿Algo más?

-Y un vaso de limonada por favor

-En seguida

-Tal vez después se vuelva interesante – dijo con media sonrisa

-No lo creo

-¿Qué ha sabido de Scully? – pregunto de sopetón

El rostro de Mulder cambio por completo, casi se ahoga con el bocado.

-Nada señor – respondió incomodo – No he sabido de ella desde…usted sabe

-Entiendo

-Debe estar haciendo su vida, tal vez hasta casada de nuevo

-No lo creo – dijo Skinner – Aun me parece increíble que sus caminos se hayan separado

-Lo sé, pero desde un principio lo supuse, el espíritu de Scully no era perseguir cosas imaginarias – sonrió

-Y el de usted es libre concluyo

'_Espíritu libre'_ quiso reírse en la cara de su superior. Pero se contuvo porque sabía que en parte tenía razón. De niño una tarde, después de comprobar una vez más que la niña de sus sueños, ignoraba cada cosa que hacía para ganar su atención. Entre sus amiguitos él era el raro, el que contaba una y otra vez como había perdido a su hermana una noche _'Te tiene miedo Fox'_ comento Peter, su mejor amigo en ese entonces. A esa edad no supo como sobrellevar aquello. Desde ese verano se dijo que jamás se enamoraría de nuevo, que no sufriría de amor. Los años pasaron, se gradúo del bachillerato y decidió alejarse de su familia yéndose a Inglaterra, allá comenzaría una nueva vida, pero el amor no tendría cabida en esa de mujeres pasaron por su cama, mojando sus sabanas, manchándolas de lápiz labial. Pero solo eso, sexo. Nada de sentimientos de por medio, solo placer para satisfacer sus necesidades de calentura. Todo marchaba bien, cuando de pronto una mañana conoció a Amy, una chica hermosa de ojos negros, capaz de quitarte el sueño con tan solo verla. Se enamoro por segunda vez. Olvidando por algunos meses la promesa que había hecho una noche de luna llena _'Siempre seré libre'_. Se dejo llevar por ese amor hasta que un verano la chica se mudo de Londres, dejándolo a él y a su corazón en la miseria _'¿Alguna otra prueba de que el amor no existe Fox?' _se pregunto. El invierno que decidió volver a América, partió con la idea de descubrir la verdad de la desaparición de su hermana, estaba decidió a integrarse a unas de las agencias más importantes de Estados Unidos, el FBI.

Estando ahí se gano el apodo del _'Siniestro Mulder'_, por sus creencias, pero no solo eso, si no también el respeto de sus demás compañeros por ser tan joven y contar con la habilidad de poder perfilar a los asesinos más crueles. Sus superiores lo detestaban por ser como era, un testarudo e impertinente. Se inicio en el área de crimines violentos para después descubrir una sección de archivos clasificados como expedientes X al lado de la mujer con la que satisfacía sus necesidades. Diana Fowley. Ella, mujer mayor que él, era capaz de calmar la ansiedad de sus noches, evitar sus pesadillas y olvidar por segundos que debía encontrar la verdad. No era amor, estaba seguro de ello…era más bien una necesidad. Pero igual desapareció un día sin dejar siquiera una nota explicando el por qué. La odio.

Luego apareció ella, Dana Scully. Una pequeña mujercita pelirroja de ojos azules _'Un ángel' pensó_ la primera vez que la vio. Era exageradamente hermosa, tubo deseos de llevarla a la cama enseguida, pero lo increíble fue que el mismo se detuvo. El ángel parecía no tener ningún interés en él, solo el interés impuesto por sus superiores, vigilarlo. Basto solo 1 semana para considerarla su compañera. Dos meses, para hacerla su amiga…la única. En un año, ya eran inseparables. En dos, una necesidad. En tres, su relación era pura tensión sexual. En cuatro, en un amor secreto…muchos los consideraban la _'Pareja siniestra' _que se revolcaban por las noches y por las mañanas acudían como si nada. Los años siguientes se demostraban su amor con actos donde arriesgaban su vida por el otro, demostrando así su necesidad y amor. Hasta que confesaron que se amaban.

* * *

**Siguiente día…**

-¿Queda todo claro? – pregunto Cliff

-Si señor – contestaron al unisonó

-Entonces tomen su lugar – ordeno – Mulder – le llamo

-Dígame

-Lo quiero cerca del Dr. Bennet y su novia

-De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencido

Bajo de la camioneta, intentando olvidar que detestaba ese tipo de misiones.

______________________

-Sarah no llega – musito preocupado

-Calma Ethan, ella llegara. De seguro se le hizo tarde

-Me habría llamado ¿Y si le ocurrió algo?

-¡No seas paranoico! – se burlo su amigo – Llegara

________________________

-¿Cómo va todo? – escucho por el auricular

-Nada fuera de lo común, solo gente con smoking. Intentando ocultar su hipocresía

-Tú siempre tan sincero Mulder

Se escucho una carcajada del otro lado.

-Cierra el pico Matt

___________________________

'_Genial'_ se maldijo al ver la hora _'Llegas tarde'. _Por más que intento darse prisa, no lo logro.

-Buenas noches Dra. Adams – saludo el guardia

-Buenas noches – saludo sonriente

'Demasiada gente' pensó al entrar a la recepción. El local era lindo, música de acuerdo a la ocasión, meseros dando una y otra vuelta con charolas llenas de copas. Los mejores doctores al lado de sus familias, todos vestidos de gala.

-Gracias – dijo después de tomar una copa de champagne

___________________________

-La novia ha llegado – se escucho por el auricular

-¿Dónde? – pregunto Mulder

-Ala derecha, rubia, con un vestido negro, sumamente sexy

-Matt… - se quejo

-¡Te la estoy describiendo para que des con ella! – se defendió riendo

-Habría bastado con…ala derecha, rubia, vestido negro

-Ya pues… - suspiro

Intento divisarla entre la gente. Pero solo pudo verla de espaldas _'Vestido sexy'_ retumbo en su cabeza. Si que era sexy.

-Ya la vi. No la pierdas de vista – ordeno

____________________________

-¿Nervioso? – susurro en el odio

-Sarah – se giro sonriente – Por fin llegas

-¿Tanto me echabas de menos? – pregunto sonriendo

-Me tenías preocupado

-Vamos Ethan, solo me retrase…- miro su reloj – Una hora

-Está bien, te perdono. Te ves hermosa – la beso – Todos creerán que te sometí a una cirugía de cuerpo completo. Te ves perfecta

-Pues habrá que aclararles que todo es natural – sonrió antes de besarlo

-Aquí están los enamorados – saludo Alice

-¿Tanto se nota? – bromeo Ethan

-A mil kilómetros de distancia

-¡Ay que exageradas eres Alice! – exclamo Dana

-Buenas noches Sarah – saludo el Dr. James – Hermosa como siempre

-Gracias

-Se los robare por unos minutos – refiriéndose a Ethan

-Claro

-¿Ya te diste cuenta que varios del FBI andan por aquí? – pregunto Alice emocionada

-¿Así? – pregunto con indiferencia

-Sí, visten como civiles

-Ellos siempre visten como civiles Alice – la corrigió

-Bueno pues, pero el caso es que ¡Hay unos guapísimos!

Dana rodo los ojos al escucharla.

-Capaz y pesco alguno – sonrió

-Sera lo peor que hagas – dijo en seguida

__________________________

La recepción iba bien, gente hablando de sus últimos casos, tecnología médica nueva, de sus familias, sus próximos proyectos. Hablando del inminente Dr. Bennet, según había escuchado, al hombre le gustaba hacer obras de caridad, operar a pequeños con deformaciones sin cobrarles ningún centavo. La Dra. Adams, su novia. Una mujer inteligente según los presentes, próxima a convertirse en jefe del departamento de Pediatría _'Tal para cual'_ pensó. No cabe duda que se harán ricos.

-Matt necesito ir al baño – dijo por el micrófono

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te acompañe?

-No seas imbécil, encárgate de vigilar mi ala

-Está bien

Apago el auricular, y camino hasta los baños, cuando se topo con ella…

-¿Scully? – pregunto incrédulo

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, las ganas de orinar se habían esfumado, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas flaqueaban.

-¿Mulder? – _'No puede ser'_ pensó

-¿Qué…

Estaba tan cambiada. Sus risos rubios sobre los hombros, su vestido de gala, el semblante de persona importante. No la conocía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Scully de manera fría

-Trabajo…

'_No puede ser, no puede ser'_ se repetía una y otra vez '_¡Las posibilidades eran una en un millón!'_ Y aquí estaba él, de nuevo frente a ella, con esa sonrisa ridícula y su mirada de sorpresa. Vestido de smoking, afeitado a la perfección, con ese olor que la volvía loca '_¡Maldito seas!_'

-Debo irme – dijo con rapidez

-Espera – la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se moviera

Sus sentidos reaccionaron ante aquel toque firme de su mano contra su piel, miles de recuerdos en blanco y negro acudieron a su cabeza, su piel se erizo, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza _'Se siente bien'_ pensó de pronto, para luego maldecirse por eso.

-No… - susurro soltándose – Debo irme

'_No'_ suplico en silencio, tenerla de nuevo ahí, deleitar su pupila, perderse en el mar de sus ojos, producía en el algo inexplicable. Deseaba abrazarla, olerla, perderse en su cuello. Sentir que era de verdad y no una aparición como la que se presenta por las noches en sus sueños.

-Al menos dime que estas bien…

-Dra. Adams – interrumpió el Dr. James – La entrega del reconocimiento será en unos minutos

'_¿Dra. Adams?'_ no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ella la novia del cirujano plástico _'¡No!'._ Sintió que todo se movía, apenas y lograba respirar. Aquello no podía ser verdad, ella era Dana Scully, su compañera, su amiga, su amor secreto, la madre de su hijo, su esposa, su ex esposa.

-En seguida voy

-¿Dra. Adams? – pregunto - ¿Cómo…

-Sarah Adams – le corto con brusquedad

-Scully…

-Ella murió hace dos años – sentencio

Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared o se caería, su pulso se acelero aun más y sintió que en cualquier momento podría darle un infarto o algo así. Esa mujer rubia, de mirada fría, había matado a la única mujer que amo y que seguía amando.

-Debo irme

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella se alejaba. Acababa de matar la esperanza que surgió al verla de nuevo, acabo con cada una de sus ilusiones, lo mato a él. Si Dana Scully ya no existía tampoco Fox Mulder.

_[Solo quedan las ganas de llorar..._

_ al ver que nuestro amor se aleja...]_

**TBC...**


	2. Destino

**Enjoy it...**

* * *

**2. Destino**

Hacía más de 10 minutos que el reconocido Dr. James, decano del hospital recitaba su discurso, expresando de manera emocionada poder otorgar el reconocimiento a tan excelente medico _'¿Por qué no solo terminas con esto?'_ pregunto en silencio, un tanto desesperada e incómoda al sentir la mirada de Mulder. Es que en verdad deseaba salir lo más pronto de ese lugar, correr hasta su apartamento y esconderse bajo las sabanas. O mejor aún, tomar algun somnífero potente que la dejara inconsciente el tiempo necesario, para después despertar y encontrar todo como debía ser…Hospital, pacientes, Ethan y Sarah. No el pasado…FBI, Mulder y Scully.

-Te ves más nerviosa que Ethan – comento Alice a sus espaldas

-No todos los días mi novio recibe el titulo al mejor cirujano

-Cierto – sonrío

-Y es por eso que me complace entregar el reconocimiento – se escuchaban las palabras del Decano James – Al mejor cirujano plástico del año, al distinguido y querido Dr. Ethan Bennet

La sala se lleno de aplausos y cientos de flashes comenzaron al cegar al doctor que subía sonriente la pequeña escalinata hasta el estrado.

-Mulder – se escucho por el auricular – Mulder

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto presionando el aparto contra su oído

-Reportaron a dos hombres sospechosos, entraron por la puerta de la izquierda – le informo

-¿Alto, negro, calvo y traje negro? – pregunto

-¡Es uno de ellos!

Su mirada buscaba desesperada al otro tipo, tenía un presentimiento, sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir…algo nada bueno.

-Ya vi al otro – informo

Trago saliva al ver como el segundo hombre movía su saco y dejaba a la vista que portaba un arma.

-Avisa que cancelen todo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Matt confundido

-Traen armas – le informo – Que cancelen todo

Apresuro el paso hasta el lugar donde antes estaba Scully, pero se encontró solo con la que parecía ser su amiga. La reconocida Dra. Adams acababa de subir al estrado para acompañar a su 'amorcito'. Sí, ahora no solo tenía que verlos juntos y como la tomaba de la cintura, sino que además debía escuchar cada una de las cursilerías que salían de su boca _'¿Cómo puede ser tan cursi?'_ se pregunto asqueado. Si borraba al imbécil doctorcito de su lado, ella seguía siendo el mismo ángel de ojos azules, solo que con un toque de maldad por tremendo vestido que portaba.

-Mulder… – escucho de pronto

Aquella voz hizo que girara la cabeza justo en el momento que el hombre de tez negra, sacaba el revólver de sus pantalones y comenzaba a caminar empujando a la gente.

-¡Al suelo todos! – grito con fuerzas

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el hombre negro empeñado en llegar hasta delante y disparar en el blanco…el Dr. Bennet, los invitados que ya estaban enterados de lo que ocurrían gritaban, mientras que por las venas de Mulder corría la adrenalina.

-¡Al suelo! – volvió a gritar

Un ligero movimiento en su cabeza y se percato que el otro hombre portaba un arma similar, solo que este se dirigía hacia Sarah Adams…su Scully. Sintió como sus piernas temblaron y su corazón se detenía de tan solo pensar que la bala de aquella arma dañaría a la persona más importante de su vida.

-¡Scully! – grito

Un estruendo, una bala justo en la pared y él cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo. Todo fue tan rápido que ni Scully se percato de que la bala paso rosando su cuerpo; ahora solo temblada, mientras su mirada se mezclaba con un verde intenso.

-Mul… - intento hablar, pero la emoción y la confusión impedían que formara alguna palabra

Luchaba por no perderse en su mirada, nada funcionaba y de pronto su mente viajo al pasado, llevándola a una de las tantas noches donde hacían el amor y se encontraban en la misma posición. Él arriba y ella perdida en el verde de sus ojos, mientras su cuerpo temblada de placer.

-¿Qué fue eso? – logro decir

-Salve de tu vida – le dijo con media sonrisa

-No me digas – rodo los ojos

-Deberías…

-¡Sarah! – grito Ethan interrumpiendo – Sarah

Al verlo Scully empujo a Mulder

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ethan

-Si – respondió arreglándose el vestido – El agente salvo mi vida – señalo a Mulder, después de todo debía darle el merito

-Estaba tan asustado – decía mientras la apretaba contra su pecho – Muchas gracias, agente…

-Mulder – completo

-Agente Mulder – sonrío – Usted ha salvado a la mujer de mi vida

Mulder solo escuchaba, intentando procesar cada una de aquellas palabras _'La mujer de mi vida'_. Eso sí que pesaba, escuchar de otra boca las palabras que él mismo usaba para referirse a la mujer antes pelirroja.

-De nada señor, ese era mi trabajo

Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de Scully, esperando recibir alguna señal, algo que le dijera que se quedara, tal vez un _'Déjame agradecerte'_ pero nada, ella fue la primera en apartar sus ojos y posarlos sobre el otro, para después sonreírle.

-Debo retirarme – les informo

-Nuevamente muchas gracias – repitió Ethan

Mulder solo asintió y se marcho cuanto antes, no deseaba ver como esos dos se mostraban su amor el uno al otro '_¿Scully realmente lo ama?'_ pensó. Algo en su interior le dijo que no '¿Y de que otra manera podría explicar esa mirada?'. Claro, pero estaba la otra parte, la que le decía _'No seas imbécil, ella ya no te pertenece. Ella lo ama'_ sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Mulder estas bien? – pregunto Mat

-Sí – respondió girando su cabeza para mirar una vez más a Scully

-¿Segura que estas bien? – pregunto Ethan preocupado

-Sí – respondió con la mirada en Mulder- Estoy bien, todo fue muy rápido

-Menos mal que el FBI estaba aquí

No estaba asustada, pero si algo confusa, todo sucedió en segundos, ella sonreía al lado Ethan, un estruendo y el grito de Mulder acompaño aquella faena heroica, culminando en una cercanía extrema, prácticamente respiraban el mismo aire.

-Quiero irme –dijo de pronto

-Pero Sarah…

-Me iré en un taxi entonces – sus manos no podía dejar de moverse de un lado a otro

-¡Claro que no! – exclamo Ethan – Nos iremos juntos. Solo deja despedirme

Odiaba esos buenos modales en él, odiaba su afán de querer quedar bien con todos, sin imaginar que aquellas personas, quienes le sonreían y lo trataban como rey; no eran más que gente hipócrita que se aprovecha de su popularidad. Ya había olvidado cuantas veces se lo ha dicho.

-Agente Mulder

-Un momento – dijo caminando y dejando solo al agente encargado

-Scully – la llamo

Ella voltio asustada y evitando a toda costa su mirada

-Scully necesitamos hablar…

-Primero – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – No soy Scully. Segundo, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Pero Scu…Sarah – se corrigió

-Lo siento, debo irme – se giro pero una mano la detuvo del antebrazo

-Espera – le pidió en tono de suplica

-Yo…

-¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Ethan llegando a la escena

-No – dijo respondió Scully con rapidez – Claro que no ocurre nada – sonrió acariciando su mejilla – El agente Mulder solo me preguntaba si estaba bien ¿Verdad? – le pregunto a Mulder

-Si señor – apenas y respondió, deseo gritar a los cuatro vientos que esa mujer rubia, no era Sarah Adams, si no Dana Scully, ex agente federal y su ex esposa. Pero se contuvo al ver la mirada de suplica que le había puesto.

-¿No vamos? – pregunto Scully impaciente

-Sí. Un verdadero placer Agente Mulder – extendió su mano de forma cortes

-El placer fue mío

-Con permiso – se despidió

Los vio marcharse, los vio caminar tomados de la mano. Vio como la soltaba para volverla a sujetar pero esta vez de la cintura. En su interior esa llama de celos que por años estuvo apagada acababa de encenderse; jamás pudo soportar verla al lado de hombres que no fueran él. Sí, era y seguía siendo un egoísta y odiaba ver como aquel hombre acariciaba a su mujer, porque aunque un papel dijera que ellos dos ya no eran nada, Dana Scully seguía siendo su mujer.

-Mulder…

-Me voy – dijo de mala manera

-¡Pero Mulder, debemos rendir cuentas! – grito Matt

-¡Al diablos con las cuentas! – exclamo frustrado

**Apartamento Scully**

-¿Cariño segura que estas bien? – preguntaba por quinta ves

-¡Deja ya de preguntarme lo mismo! – exclamo extasiada – Lo siento – se disculpo al darse cuenta de su reacción – Lo siento Ethan, es que estoy un poco nerviosa

-No te preocupes – le sonrío – Entiendo, jamás pensé que esos malditos fueran capaz de algo así – se acerco y la abrazo

-¿Por qué Ethan?

-No lo sé Sarah

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto de pronto

-¡Hey! – exclamo – Yo no he hecho nada ¿Acaso me estas culpando?

-¡No! – deshizo el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos – Solo que esto tiene una razón. Seguramente el esposo de alguna de tus pacientes adictas a la belleza, está molesto

-¿Insinúas que me propase con alguna? – pregunto confuso

-No Ethan – rodo los ojos – Insinúo que alguno de ellos esta solo molesto, no me explico de otra manera el por qué del atentado de hoy

-Parece que no me conocieras Sarah – dijo sirviéndose una copa

-Me iré a cambiar, mientras haz memoria ¿Quieres?

-¡Tal vez alguno de esos esposos se enamoro de ti y ahora quiere borrarme del mapa!- grito para que Dana oyera

-¡Aja! ¡Y seguro es necrófilo! ¡Ya que intento matarme a mi también!

-¡Puede ser, en este mundo hay de todo!

**Apartamento de Mulder**

Un portazo y el saco bolo por los aires, estaba furioso. Volver a ver a Scully lo había puesto mal, su pasado lo abofeteo recordándole su errónea decisión. Desesperado busco una botella de tequila que guardaba en alguna parte de la alacena, cuando dio con ella ni siquiera se molesto en buscar un vaso, sino que bebió directamente de la botella, intentando ahogar sus recuerdos.

-Por ti Dana – bebió

-Por tu nueva vida – otro trago

De pronto sus ojos comenzaron llenarse de lágrimas. Lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia, de odio. Odio hacia él mismo.

-Tú no puedes amarlo –sollozo

De alguna manera lo que estaba haciendo era totalmente ridículo, siendo que fue él quien acabo con todo lo que tenían, él destruyo a la _'Familia Feliz' 'A Dana Scully'_. El miserable que la orillo a olvidarse de quien era.

**Apartamento de Scully**

Mientras los labios de Ethan viajaban a través de su cuello, brindándole besos húmedos y calientes, ella pensaba en él. La imagen de Mulder la atormentaba tal cual una pesadilla. No lograba concentrarse en las caricias que aquellas manos hábiles le brindaban.

-Hoy no Ethan – le interrumpió

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto sin entender nada

-No puedo. Hoy no – suplico – Me duele la cabeza – mintió

Sus palabras le causaron gracia _'Me duele la cabeza'_ ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa?_ 'La típica de una mujer sin ánimos de entregarse al placer' _se respondió. Vaya, pero si se ponía a pensar no era una mentira, su cabeza dolía, pero de tanto pensar en él.

-Está bien – sonrió – No te preocupes. Iré por una aspirina – se levanto de la cama, no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla

Su cuerpo sintió un ligero movimiento al levantarse Ethan, pero a su mente no le importo, estaba demasiado concentrada en recordar momentos exactos del pasado, la primera vez que hicieron el amor después de huir, esa misma noche donde se juraron amor y fidelidad para siempre, risas debajo de las sabanas, caricias y besos repartidos, peleas con un final feliz, aquella tarde de otoño donde le entrego el anillo de compromiso, el día de su boda, todo…su mente se encargaba de mostrarle cada escena como una película sin sonido y en blanco y negro.

-Sarah… - la llamo por segunda vez – Toma

-Gracias – dijo aun ausente

Tomo aquella pastilla blanca, después el vaso con agua de la mano de Ethan y sus dedos se rozaron, sin producir sensación alguna, nada comparado con la sensación de sentir la mano de Mulder sobre su piel. Debió estar completamente en otra parte al no sentir, ni ver como el hombre que la acompañaba volvía acostarse a su lado.

-¡Estas temblando amor! – expreso preocupado - ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes – respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Solo tengo frío y estoy cansada

Los fuertes brazos de Ethan la rodearon, con la intención de brindarle calor. Mientras su cabeza se empeñaba a llevarla de regreso a la que podía ser hasta ahora la peor mañana de su vida.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**2 años antes…**_

_-¡Scully! – gritaba Mulder desde la puerta - ¡No te puedes ir así!_

_No oía, no sentía el frio de aquella mañana. Solo deseaba alejarse de aquel lugar, huir de aquella pesadilla, desaparecer por completo. _

_-Scully, por favor – suplico sujetándola del brazo_

_Sus ojos miraban aquella mano sujetándola fuerte, ardía, quemaba sentir su calor._

_-Suéltame_

_-Escucha…_

_-¡No! – grito - ¡Escúchate tu Mulder! ¡Acabas de echarme de tu vida! ¡Sin explicación alguna! – de sus ojos corrían gotas de agua salada, una tras otra_

_-Es lo mejor – dijo casi en susurro_

_-¿Lo mejor? ¡Diablos Mulder! ¡¿Para quién es lo mejor?! ¡¿Para ti?! – exclamo extasiada por la situación _

_-¡Para los dos! – grito desesperado_

_-Te equivocas – dijo más calmada pero aun llorando – Para mí no lo es ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra promesa? – pregunto esperanzada - ¿Olvidaste que juntos somos mejores? ¿Qué te amo?_

_Por segundos sus ojos se cruzaron, Scully intento leer en ellos, pero nada. Una nube cubría todo, algo oscuro se había interpuesto entre ella y en lo que pensó era un amor puro y fuerte._

_-No te quiero cerca de mi Scully – dijo fríamente_

_Si aun vivía esperanza en su corazón, él acababa de destruirla. Lo miraba y su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, diciendo no. Mulder no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía ser tan cruel… ¡No!_

_-Que Dios te perdone Mulder… – fue lo último que dijo antes de subir a su auto e irse_

* * *

Le hacía falta el aire, no podía respirar. El recordar aquello era como vivirlo de nuevo, terminaba siempre llorando y rota por dentro. Perdida como esa mañana, deseando morir.

-Te amo – susurro Ethan antes de cerrar los ojos

-Yo… - tomo aire

No pudo terminar la frase.

**FBI**

**Siguiente día…**

-Señor Bennet – saludo Kersh cortésmente – Adelante…

-Gracias…

-Tome asiento por favor – le pidió sonrientemente - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Quiero a uno de sus agentes como guardaespaldas – fue al grano

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Kersh sin comprender nada

-Necesito a un guardaespaldas y que mejor que a uno de sus agentes – sonrió – Por el dinero no se preocupe

-Esta no es una agencia de guardaespaldas Sr. Bennet…

-Lo sé – le corto – Pero teniendo en cuenta que la investigación de mi caso no avanza, creo que es posible que algunos de sus agentes, cubran mi espalda y la de mi novia…

-Ya veo – suspiro removiendo es su silla – Su caso marcha bien – aclaro – Pero…

-Pero la prensa está enterada de lo que paso la otra noche director – le recordó – Y no le gustara que se hable mal de una agencia de gobierno ¿O sí?

Aquellas palabras, le incomodaron _'Maldito'_ pensó Kersh. Estaba usando la situación a su favor.

-¿Por qué mis agentes? – pregunto muy serio

-Trabajan muy bien. Señor Kersh, no creo que tenga que darle muchas explicaciones de mis por qué – dijo algo molesto – Debería sentirse halagado ¿Cuántas personas vienen a solicitarle lo que yo?

-De hecho, ninguna

-Ya ve, esto hablara muy bien de la agencia. Total, es parte de la investigación brindarme a mí y a los míos protección

-De acuerdo Sr. Bennet – se apresuro a decir, no deseaba oír tanta tontería

-Quiero al agente Mulder – dijo con rapidez

-Pe…

-El salvo la vida de mi novia, nadie mejor que él para cuidarla

-Está bien – respondió no muy convencido – Fox Mulder será quien cuide de su novia

-Perfecto – sonrió

**Washington Hospital Center...**

-Entonces mejor me tire al Sr. Jopkis – alzo la voz

-¿Qué? – pregunto confundida

-¡Vayas que estas ausente hoy! – exclamo - ¿Segura que estas bien?

-Creo que matare al próximo que me haga esa pregunta – dijo masajeando su sien

-Es que en verdad me preocupas Sarah, no escuchaste nada de lo que te conté, y mira que tú eres la única con capacidad de escuchar que conozco

-Todos tenemos días malos Alice – se excuso

-¿Te peleaste con Ethan?

-¡No! Todo está bien – intento sonreír – No dormí bien

-Seguro aun estas nerviosa por lo de anoche ¡Si hasta yo me asuste!

-Tú te asustas con todo – bromeó

-Mira que has vuelto – dijo fingiendo indignación

-Todo está bien Alice ¿Acaso no dices que todo lo relacionado conmigo es perfecto?

-Me asustas. Eres rara Sarah

-Ahora la indignada seré yo – frunció el ceño – Vaya calificativo me has puesto

-Lo siento – se sonrojo – Pero es que no entiendo tu actitud, tú no eres así

-No hay nada que entender

-Estas muy rara desde anoche, y no es un calificativo – aclaro – Estas como nerviosa, aparte de distante, claro…

-Estás loca Alice, estoy igual de siempre. Debo irme

-Huye cobarde… ¡Y dices que no es verdad! – grito para que la escuchara

**En algun Lugar…**

-¡Son unos idiotas! – grito enfadado - ¡Les dije claramente que hacer!

-No contábamos con que el FBI estuviera ahí señor – dijo con tono de voz asustado

-¡Me importa un comino el FBI! ¡Les ordene que acabaran con ellos! – alzo aun más la voz y se puso de pies – Asegúrate de que el tuerto no hable – le ordeno

-Si señor

-Negro – le llamo antes de que saliera de la habitación – Quiero al Dr. Bennet y a la Dra. Adams muertos

-Si…

-¡Deja ya de decir eso! ¡Mejor piensa en algo para cumplir lo que te dije!

-Si señor – abrió los ojos de par en par – Lo siento señor

-¡Largo de aquí!

**Washington Hospital Center...**

Estaciono el auto, apago el motor y espero hasta que el auto negro que lo seguía se estacionara para bajar.

-Bienvenido al Washington hospital center agente Mulder – sonrió señalando el edificio

-Aun no entiendo – dijo confundido

-Le pedí al Sr. Kersh que no le dijera nada – le explico – Prefiero hacerlo yo

-¿Y bien?

-Aquí trabajo, aquí trabaja también Sarah…

Basto que mencionara ese nombre para que su piel se erizara y su corazón palpitara más rápido. _'Sarah = Scully'_ se dijo. Pero seguía aun si comprender su presencia en ese lugar.

-Como supongo que ya está enterado, la vida de Sarah y la mía están en peligro – explicaba mientras entraban al hospital – Necesito que cuide de ella – dijo de pronto

Mulder sintió que sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar, necesitaba más oxigeno ¿Había escuchado bien? _'No Mulder, escuchaste mal'_ se dijo.

-De ahora en adelante será su guardaespaldas – le confirmo

-¿Perdón? – pregunto aun si creer lo que escuchaba

-Cuidara de ella las 24 horas, no la dejara sola ni un segundo. Sarah es lo único valioso que tengo y…

Se había quedado en _'No la dejara sola ni un segundo…'_ después de eso, su mente se transporto a otro sitio _'Esto debe ser una mala broma'_ pensó. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sus pies se movían por inercia, pero no tenía ni idea a dónde diablos lo conducían.

-¿Entendió agente?

-Sí…

¿Qué si había entendido? ¡Demonios! ¡Cuidaría de Scully! ¿Cómo se supone que debía tomar eso? Supo que ese día no sería bueno, desde que abrió los ojos. El nombre Scully se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, provocándole un dolor insoportable. Tuvo la idea de pararse y pedir algo, pero enseguida lo pensó mejor _'Vamos es algo psicológico'_ se dijo. Se detuvieron justo en la recepción del segundo piso.

-Buenos días Martha – saludo - ¿Sabes donde esta Sarah?

-Dr. Bennet – le sonrió – La vi pasar hace media hora, iba a la sala de resonancias

-¿Podrías llamarla?

-Claro

Tomaron asiento en los sillones de piel negra, en una pequeña pero acogedora sala de espera, con revistas de todo tipo sobre la mesita. Una fuente se encontraba a la derecha, intentando llenar de paz la zona con el ruido del agua, pero a él…no existía nada que lo calmara en esos momentos.

-¿La Dr. Adams ya sabe de esto? – pregunto

-No, Sarah no sabe nada

Comenzó a temblar, si Scully seguía siendo la misma, seguro que la noticia le caería como una bomba. Jamás le gustaron las sorpresas y esta sí que era una muy buena. A lo lejos diviso a una mujer rubia que se acercaba sonriente al lugar. Verla vestida con pantalones y esa camiseta azul clásica de los hospitales, le hizo recordar cuando él iba a recogerla por las tardes en el pequeño hospital del pueblo donde vivían.

-Ethan ¿Dónde has… - se detuvo al ver que no estaba solo

-Hola amor – la beso

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que era Mulder _'No puede ser'_ pensó. Deseo echarse a correr como la noche anterior ¿Pero es que el pasado estaba dispuesto a jugarle sucio?

-Sarah te presento a tu guardaespaldas – lo soltó así sin más,

-¿Cómo? – pregunto aturdida - ¿Mi qué?

-Tu guardaespaldas nena

Volteo a verlo. Estaba enojada, muy enojada y estaba dispuesta a matarlo si él había sido el de la idea. Pero enseguida esa teoría se derrumbo al ver como Mulder movía su cabeza queriendo decir _'Yo no sé nada'_

-Ethan ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? – pregunto halándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso - ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! – dijo al entrar a la sala

-Ya te lo dije, esta mañana fui al FBI…

-¿Qué, qué? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Necesitamos protección Sarah

-¡No! – exclamo - ¡Yo no necesito un guardaespaldas!

-Sarah…

-Menos un agente federal - dijo al poner sus brazos en jarra

-Sera mejor que uno convencional

-El FBI no es una agencia de guardaespaldas Ethan – su tono era de frustración

-El FBI está para servir al país

-¡Patrañas! ¡Existen agencias de guardaespaldas! – expreso desesperada

-El FBI es del gobierno, están mejor entrenados

-Hay agencias de guardaespaldas avaladas por el gobierno

-Pero el FBI…

-¡Odio al FBI! – le corto – No lo quiero cerca Ethan

-Pues lo siento Sarah – estaba perdiendo también la paciencia – Estará a tu lado

-¡Demonios Ethan! ¡Se cuidarme sola! – le grito

-¡Se quedara y punto! – grito también – No quiero escuchar mas Sarah

Dicho eso salió de la sala, dejando a Scully mas que enojada ¡No podía hacerle eso!

-¡Ahhh!

Mientras Mulder terminaba de escuchar cada una de las indicaciones que el Dr. Bennet le daba 'Se cómo cuidarla imbécil' pensó. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pues había escuchado todo, de hecho toda la planta lo había hecho.

Pasaron quince minutos y ella no salía de la sala, ya el doctor se había marchado. Scully no era de las que hacía locuras, pero checar nunca está de más. Abrió la puerta con extrema lentitud

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto

-Que te importa – contesto de mala manera

-Scully…

-¿Por qué aceptaste? – pregunto poniéndose de pie – Seguro que quieres fastidiarme

-¡Pero si ni siquiera me dieron opción! – se defendió – Llegue aquí sin saber el por qué

-Renuncia – le ordeno

-No, no puedo

Escucha la risa irónica de Scully.

-¿No me digas que sigues ordenes? – pregunto con tono de burla – Quiero que te vayas

-Tengo un empleo que mantener y cuentas que pagar, así que me quedo – sonrió

-Maldito – le miro con odio – Otra vez tú, siempre tú…justo cuando mi vida empieza a cambiar apareces tú

-Yo no tengo la culpa, de que el destino nos haya puesto en el mismo camino de nuevo – la miro a los ojos

-Entonces, maldigo al destino también – comenzó a caminar

-Scully – la llamo

-Sarah – se giro - ¿Qué parte de Sarah Adams no entiendes? Dana Scully está enterrada en el pasado – lo miro una vez más a los ojos – Junto contigo - salió

Sus palabras dolían, se clavaban en lo más profundo. En el pasado había desafiado al destino, separando él mismo sus caminos. Ahora era el mismo destino quien los unía de nuevo. Tal vez en forma de castigo o quizás en otra oportunidad.

_[So far away…_

_ been far away for far too long…]_


End file.
